Twin Souls
by StraussNeel
Summary: What happens when you have two souls in your body, and both of them loose there Soul mates. To a dragon this can be the most devistating thing ever. This can cause a change, but what is the change that will happen and how will it effect out Favourite Dragonslayer. Disclamer "I Do Not Own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters"Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Departure

Twin Souls

Chapter 1

Departure

6 years after Natsu disappeared.

The day in the city of magnolia was beautiful. Everything was calm, people where going about there everyday lives knowing that they had nothing to worry about for they knew they had fairy tail there to protect them.

Standing on a cliff above magnolia, there stood a hooded figure, she was about 5.7 tall delicate in size with long hip length pink hair pulled back into a high ponytail. They rest of her body covered in a cloak, the Mage stood there for but a moment more thinking, "well this place hasn't changed", pulling the hood up to cover her features, started to walk to the city mumbling "well I better get this over with" while sighing.

6 years early (year X784. After the tower of heaven)

Guildhall

Just like the usual fairy tail there was a massive party going down. Everyone was celebrating the return to team Natsu and celebrating the fact that they had survived such a crazy ordeal, as well as rescuing erza. Well almost everyone was celebrating except the star of the show, the man that actually done all of the heavy lifting putting his life and body on the line, fighting and winning against Jellal and pulling erza out of the etherion in the midst of the exploding.

But for everything that he could be celebrating Natsu just sat at the bar counter silently crying, people every now and then trying to talk to him and cheer him up, but he just ignored everyone, the one person he had wanted to ask him about his well being seemed to busy. As if on queue the beautiful white hair bar Mage walk up seeing that he was down, she was secretly always worried about him, due to her feelings for him but after Lisanna died she never felt like she had the right to be happy. "Is everything ok Natsu?" She asked very timidly, "everything is fine Mira, thanks for the concern, but you should go enjoy your self" he said while lifting his head off the bench with the evidence of him have being crying, from the tear stained bench, and the red blood shot eyes and the pained expression on his face, seeing this she replied "Natsu, I know we haven't talked much lately but if you ever need to talk you know I will always listen". Hearing this Natsu put on a big fake smile "thanks Mira but seriously everything is fine" then put his head back down to look like he was going to sleep. Mira just stood there really worried for him she cared to much about him to seem him hurt, just as she was about to say something master Macarov called her "Mira can you please come to my office, now", Mira just turned on her heels "yes master" and walked up to his office leaving Natsu just to sit there by himself and think.

Master Macarov office

Mira walked in to see the master sitting at his desk she closed the door slowly, walked up to the desk and cheerfully or as fake as she could considering she was worried about a certain pink hair dragon slayer at the bar, "master, what can I do for you?"

"Take a seat please Mira"

Mira sat down "Mira I need to speak to you about Natsu"

Instantly miras demeanour changed to a depressed and worried one,

"Now Mira I know you have deep feelings for him and notice more than anyone what goes on with him," Mira just looked down at this comment Macarov continued "I'm not here to talk about your private feelings Mira, what I'm asking is have you noticed Natsu's extremely self destructive attitude that he has been hide as a protection of his guild mates", Mira just nodded " yes master I have noticed this, and I'm worried, for instance I have spoken in depth the erza about what happened at the tower and he shouldn't be alive from the eating etherion to the pulling her out of that blast, it's almost like he has a death wish" Mira said starting to cry, Macarov let her cry for a moment then relied "yes Mira I have noticed this to do..." He was cut off from what he was saying to hear a massive thud coming from the guildhall and a power spiking. Both Mira and Macarov knew the power. And both said "Natsu.." As they excited the office to find out what was going on

(At the bar just after Mira left)

Natsu was just thinking in his head "why, why... Why did I have to survive, why couldn't I just have died, rather than feel this hole in me, y did you have to die Lisanna and then why Mira did u have to distance your self from me" Natsu started to let his emotions leak out and thus his power started to climb, he said quietly at first "why..." And then slammed his head on the table, then again harder "why..." A little louder and continuously harder and harder every time smashing his head against the bar blood pouring now from his forehead but he just kept going. "WHY..." Slam "WHY..." And just kept going as well if not caring about his own life now, which he didn't. Everyone in the guild was really worried they had all knew something had been troubling Natsu for a long time. Erza, Grey Lucy and some others went over to stop him but his power went mad, and they stopped. Mira and Macarov just watch thinking they could do nothing, then what Natsu said next shocked almost everyone. "why didn't I die," slam "why couldn't I be rid of this pain" slam, "why did you both have to leave me" then Natsu's head went through the bench and he sat there for a second, Mira felt a twang at her heart when she heard that instantly knowing she was part of Natsu's pain, Since Lisanna's death Mira had distance herself from Natsu thinking that she didn't have the right to be happy. Natsu pulled his head out of the bench and stood up the people who where running to him stopped including Erza and Mira, seeing what Natsu looked like apart from the copious amounts of blood pouring down his body from his head, his eyes where blood red his skin looked as tho it was covered in scales, his fingers looked more like dragon talons.

Then in he back of the room Wendy and Gajeel yell " this aint good, stop him now and we mean, NOW!" while charging at Natsu, Natsu without second thought swats Gajeel across thee room. Wendy yells " we have to snap him out of this NOW" Mira just stood in shock. "Flame brain wake up" as he went to smash Natsu over the head with his ice hammer. Before it hit Natsu just bought a hand up and a fire ball smashed grey clean across the room knocking him out, Natsu's power just spiked and spiked some people where starting to feel sick because of it while Natsu was walking to the door a visible trail of blood dripping from the gash on his forehead and down his arms, erza charged at him full power, requiping in to black wing armour she put all her power into the one attack, Natsu just caught the blade with one hand, thus holding erza in the air turned his head to her smiled his fangs at her then flared his power sending erza sailing across he guild. Mira was scared senseless she couldn't do anything to help the man she loved and just stood there still with her hands over her mouth, then Macarov yelled "NATSU YOUR SCARING HER" pointing at Mirajane, knowing full well that was the only way to possibly stop him. Natsu turned his head to see Mira crying while looking at him scared stiff, then as if like a trap door, Natsu's power disappeared, his appearance returned to normal and just looked at Mira the girl that he loved, tear starting to come from his eyes while looking at her. Then his body succumbed to the blood loss and passed out while saying "sorry", then collapsed. Mira just ran to him. Most others still scared at what they saw and the tremendous power they witnessed.

Mira sat in the ground with the hem of her dress covering the wound on his head in an attempt to stop the bleeding, Wendy came running over to Natsu to start healing him, Mira asks Wendy "Wendy what happened to Natsu I know you and Gajeel know please tell me" Wendy paused for a second" that was Dragon Mate Rage... But I'll explain more after we get everyone stable" Mira just nodded picking up Natsu and taking him to the infirmary while Wendy ran around looking after the other injured. Mira scaled the steps and layed Natsu on the bed and sat down on the chair and just watched him, with a loving and worried look in her eyes. "Was that because of me?"

Couple of hours later, in the infirmary Wendy stood in front of everyone one, they all wanted answers knowing it was a dragon slayer thing.

Macarov just asked "Wendy what was that?, can you please explain"

" Ok " everyone just sat there and waited for her to talk

" What you witnessed is called Dragon Mate Rage... We where only ever told that that power you saw Natsu have is the power all dragon slayers have to protect the mates or potential mates, it also flares when the feel that there mate has left there soul or died"

Everyone still stood there, still in shock trying to process this, Wendy continued

"Now me and Gajeel have noticed Natsu fighting this for a while and from what I have been able to ascertain from taking to people about Lisanna and what I just witness before with Mirajane... Natsu had 2 mates." People where in massive shock now at the information. "M...me?" Mira said surprised. " Yes Mira, you hence the reason when he saw you he changed back you are the only one that can stop him like that, when a dragon slayer is like that they have more power than most of the dragons combined with an unlimited amount of power. That is why all dragons respect each other's mates. That is all I need to say on the matter at the moment but he will be fine physically when he wakes up" Mira just turns back to Natsu, lies her head back on the bed and falls asleep sighing "Natsu.." while everyone else just left the infirmary in silence.

In the middle of the night

Natsu starts to stir, trying to work out where he is, then all the memories of what happened come flooding back and he sits up, scared of what people will think of him now. Tears coming down his cheeks, he looks over to see Mira, curled up in the chair next to him, he smiles lightly. The notices Master Macarov standing there "I'm so sorry master" Natsu says dipping his head. Macarov replies "You don't have to be sorry my child, Im the one that should be sorry I noticed something wasn't right for a while and I left you to try and pull through it yourself" Macarov said apologetically. "What will you do now" he asked while he watched Natsu get out of bed pick up Mira and placed her on the bed under the covers. What the master saw next shocked him as Natsu undone his scarf from his neck, and put it into miras arms " I can't be here at the moment... It's getting harder I need time..." Natsu looked up at the master "please tell her that I'll be back to get that, and that if she is ever in danger I will be there" he leaned down and kissed her forehead and headed for the doors, "Take care my child come back soon, be safe we will all miss you" Natsu just replied with the signature fairy tail finger in the air while walking away crying. Macarov had tears in his eyes as he watch one of the children he raised leave in pain and thinking "please come back soon son".

Hey Guys StraussNeel here, this is a NaMi Fan fiction with a twist.

I had this Idea one day and started writing, anyway enjoy

StraussNeel Out.


	2. Chapter 2 Suprise and Return

Twin Souls

Chapter 2

Surprise and Return

X797 (6 Years Later)

A cloaked figure stood leaning against a tree on a cliff face above Magnolia looking down at the majestic town they had missed so much, wondering about what would be different and what of the guild that they had loved so much. "hmmmm… Still smells the same, I wonder if they missed me, probably wont recognise me, but hey how can I blame them, but ill see if they pick up on the signs." The mage says to themself, beginning to walk down the path to the city. One last thought as the mage started walking down the path, "even if they figure out its me they wont believe me, I don't know why im bothering, but I have to atleast apologise one last time for the pain I've caused her." Thought the mage as she pulled the hood over her head to stop her hip length pink hair tied in a high ponytail from blowing around to much, and giving to much away.

Fairy Tail (30 Minutes later)

Standing at the door the mage was standing at the door, trying to decide weather this is the right thing to do. "I'm only gonna cause more pain, especially like this", the mage was about to turn around to walk away, when a familiar red head ask "Are you ok, can I help you with anything, are you a new member to the guild, I don't recognise you?", The mage thinking "um ok enough questions to answer",

"Im fine thanks im just here to get a job and have a feed, and im a guild member, and have been for a long time, so you don't have to worry."

After finishing the sentence and wanting to escape, the mage turns around and opens the guild door, now forced into this. The hooded mage walked over to the bar in the exact same spot she was when the Dragon Mate Rage took over and placed her hooded head against the bar and just listened and drew in the smells of the guild that she had missed, just layed there at the bar, picking up a specific smell of lavender that she had loved so much and missed.

Erza, Grey, Lucy and happy just walked to there table at the back of the room, sitting down Lucy ask Erza, not for a second even noticing anything familiar about the mage "Do you know who that is Erza, I've never seen them here before myself." "I don't know to be honest, but something seems a little familiar about her".

They left it at that, and started talking amongst themselves about jobs and what they where going to do with the rest of the day. Erza putting to the back of her mind, suspicions about the female mage she had just meet, putting away the eerie feeling of some kind of familiarity.

(Master Macarovs office)

As if almost springing to life, "I know that magic but its different, I think I need to observe what happens here something tells me he is back, but it has to be." Macarov thought to himself walking out of his office only to hide on one of the roof pillars to observe.

At the bar "great even my supposed best friends, and team mates didn't recognised me, and they don't even seem phased about me not being here. Hell everyone does seem to even miss my presence. Maybe I shouldn't have come back this really was a bad idea." The mage thought to herself, once again returning to the smell of lavender.

Unbeknownst to the mage at the bar both dragon slayers are looking on quietly, seeming to smell something about this mage that they knew but couldn't put a finger on it, so they just sat back and observed.

At the bar the beautiful white haired mage, the source of the lavender smell, that the hooded figure wanted to apologise to walk in front of her and asks "Can I get anything, friend" the mage lifts her head but only enough to see one of the people she had missed so much noticing that she is wearing the scarf, "She still has it" she pauses for a second while smiling then answers.

"Yes thanks, ill have a medium rare flaming steak, with mushroom sauce and a chocolate milk shake thanks," she ask very politely in a low docile tone., "salad or veg" Mira returns "No thanks, Mira-nee" tears on the edge of the hooded mages eye about finally seeing her, the white haired mage pauses for a second heart stopping, and thinking about the order she had just received "uh… that's the same order as ….. no it cant be" Mira says in her head shrugging it off as a coincidence "Be right out" the hooded mage puts some jewels on the counter and returns her head to her arms and just waits, to everyone seeming to fall asleep but slowly starting to cry.

"Not even Mira recognises me maybe this was a bad idea, although I could have sworn for a second the was thinking."

10 minutes later Mira brings out the food, and says "your order is ready" and puts it down next to the mage" who just sits there seeming asleep.

Next thing the door opens "Are you in here Mira-nee, running to the bar to see her big sister. This causes the hooded mages heart to stop at the smell of the person who just entered the bar. "It couldn't be, you died," just sitting there in shock "But you died," lifting her head a little tilting it to the side one of her pink bangs falls out as she turns her head a little, not noticing this, only to see Lisanna standing there, she then gasped at the site of the woman in front of her.

Mira and Lisanna are standing there watching the mage just staring at Lisanna.

Mira notices the pink hair and put her hand over her mouth, "It can't be… but I only know one person with that hair colour."

Lisanna sitting there wondering who it is, "Um… Mira do you know who that is."

Mira was silent in thought "are those tears on the bench. It cant be, but everything is pointing to say it is him … Natsu?, but it cant be isn't that a women."

When the pink haired mage hears that her best and first friend cant recognise her and the flood gates open tears starting to stream like rivers down her face, she lowers her head again back onto her arms "How could Lisanna not even know its me, Lisanna of all people!" screaming in her head. She stands up walks in front of Mirajane and says "Thanks again Mira-nee, the food was wonderful like always, ….. Im sorry for the hurt I must have put you through….. Even though I never meant any of it, I apologise, and this is where I say good bye, to you and the guild." the hooded mage finishes saying tear still flooding down her face, she turned to look at Lisanna, the girl that had meant so much, smiled that she was ok and starts to walk to the door.

"But you didn't even eat your food, how can you know it was nice." Lisanna replies.

The hooded figure just walked out the door. Macarov still observing thinking "I thought I felt his power but something is different and it looks like his off again, please come back soon my child."

Something snaps in Mirajanes head "Natsu, its Natsu I know it, but something's wrong.." She jumps the bar and stands on the other side; people looking now at what Mira had done due to the fact it was completely out of character. "Natsu" she says hope filling her voice. The hooded mage stops, Mira runs at the mage yelling "Natsu your back" this causes the guild to stop everything.

The hooded mage just stands there as Mira stops behind her.

"Hmm I wonder what will happen now" Macarov is thinking to him self

"Is it really you, Natsu" Mira asks with tears in her eyes. 30 seconds goes past before the hooded mage reply's in a low tone hoping no-one hears her new voice "Yes, but….." Natsu was cut off by Mira hugging her.

"Well this is interesting I knew something was off, this will be an interesting conversation" Macarov says with a smile that his child had returned.

"Natsu is back!" the whole guild yells running at her.

From the moment of the hug Mira noticed something off about Natsu "No it couldn't be, this can't be right something is really wrong" Mira was thinking to herself. Lisanna just had her hands over her mouth and in shock that he once closes friend was back.

Before everyone got to Natsu, an explosion of white hot flames erupts from her body causing Mira to be engulfed, not hurt but standing back with her hands over her mouth at what she had just saw, and shocked that she was in the middle of this and not hurt wondering how, seeing the damage to the guild already. An instant after the explosion everyone stop then heard Natsu scream at them in a high pitched wail, the explosion had ripped the cloak off and there stood Natsu as a female, bout the same height as Mira, delicate like and angel, a body almost more perfect than miras yelling "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME ALL OF YOU, ALL OF YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY, AND I WALK IN HEAR, GAVE CLUES AWAY THE WHOLE TIME ON HOW I SAID THINGS WHAT I ORDERED HOW I ACTED WHEN I USED TO BE SAD AND DEPRESSED, HELL EVEN ERZA STOOD THERE AND TALKED TO ME AT THE FRONT DOOR WITH HAPPY AND LUCY THERE TO. NONE OF YOU COULD TELL IT WAS ME. EVEN IN THE FORM I AM NOW, …. NOT EVEN LISANNA RECOGNISED ME MY BEST FRIEND….. ONLY MIRA …. SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT QUESTIONED ANYTHING, TOOK THE TIME TO NOTICE. YOUR ALL SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY….." the flames still spinning in anger I treacherous heat pouring out but still not hurting Mira, this she didn't know why but would figure that out later, at the moment she noticed along with everyone else in the guild that Natsu's power was skyrocketing ballisticlly going out of control.

Every one still in shock "JUST STAY AWAY" after the last word a dragons roar emitted from her now small delicate mouth, scaring everyone in the room, even made Macarov stand back, starting to be scared of what could happen, Igneel had told him of Natsu's heritage and power but had never seen it go out of control like this.

Natsu turned around to face Mira "I know you have questions.. And they will be answered but only you, you are the only person who knows where ill be before I go, forever" Crimson red flames engulf the newly found out female Natsu disappears. Everyone was about to run out the door, to go look for Natsu. "STOP BRATS" everyone stops. Macarov jumps down from the rafters "From what I just heard and saw there is only one person that will beable to talk to Natsu and get the answer to all out questions, everyone else stay out of it we don't need a member of our family to run off again", Macarov walks over to Mirajane, "Mira, she obviously wants to talk to you can you please bring her home." Mira takes her hands off her mouth, nods to the Master and runs off out of the guild, knowing there is only one place she would go…. To there hidden place thinking "Sorry Elfman and Lisanna but if he leaves again im going with him".

Back at the guild everyone stood in shock Happy was just floating there at the site of his best friend leaving again. Erza walks up to the master "Um… Master …question?" erza ask very slowly and awkwardly. "Yes, Erza" Macarov returns "Was Natsu actually a female?" asking very inquisitively and knowing all the guild wondering the same thing.

"It would seem so all though I don't know why, it would appear that Mirajane will be the only one to get answers about what has happened"

Up at the cliff above Magnolia sitting back against tree, Natsu was sitting the calmly, with her eyes closed relaxing. knowing who was coming by her smell, About 30 seconds on she hears "NATSU" as Mira was running to there spot.

 **Hey Guys StraussNeel here, Sorry for the delays, but as you guys know life can throw you curve balls, any way the next Chapter of Unexpected Gift should be out in a couple of days and same with Coming of Age.**

 **Hope you guys like please review**

 **Enjoy StraussNeel out!**


End file.
